Dear Dream Catcher
by Teuki-Angel
Summary: Chapter 4 update ! Kehidupan seorang mahasiswi biasa, Park Jungsoo berubah setelah mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Benarkah dia mendapatkan dream catcher ajaib ? KangTeuk fanfict, GS
1. Chapter 1

Teuki's Angel proudly present

**Dear Dream Catcher**

Cast by Super Junior & DBSK members.

Romance, fantasy, & gaje fanfict.

This story from my mind, so this fanfict is mine. But all chara is not mine...

Note : Semua chara uke jadi GS, kecuali untuk Heechul & Jaejoong.

Chapter 1

Happy reading...

~KT~

_Hanya keberuntungan, yang bisa membawaku berdiri di sampingmu..._

.

.

.

"Eonnie, ini untukmu."

Jungsoo hanya memandang bingung benda di tangannya.

Alis Jungsoo berkerut. _'Benda apa ini ?'_

"Itu namanya dream catcher. Benda itu bisa membuatmu selalu bermimpi indah tiap malam." ujar Lee Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Jungsoo.

"Benarkah ? Apa kau sudah membuktikannya ?" tanya Jungsoo.

Sungmin hanya menunjukkan cengiran polosnya. "Belum, eonnie."

Jungsoo menghela napas. "Kau dapat benda ini dari mana ?"

"Kemarin Hyukkie yang membelinya di pasar malam. Dia menitipkannya padaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

Jungsoo mengangguk paham. Sepupu Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, memang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau magis.

Bukan cuma dream catcher, di kamarnya banyak kertas mantra dan 1001 macam jimat, yang entah apa fungsinya.

"Tapi, bentuknya indah. Bagus juga untuk hiasan kamarku. Tolong sampaikan terima kasih untuk Hyukkie ya." ujar Jungsoo. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, eonnie. Lihat, Four Season akan comeback bulan ini !" Sungmin mendadak heboh saat melihat tabloid remaja yang tadi pagi ia beli.

Jungsoo ikut membaca tabloid tadi. Di atas halaman itu tertulis besar-besar, "FOUR SEASON AKAN COMEBACK DENGAN ALBUM BARU"

"Akhirnya mereka rilis album baru. Waahh, aku tidak sabar..!" ujar Sungmin.

Diam-diam Jungsoo tersenyum. Mata indahnya terus memandangi gambar member Four Season di tabloid itu, tepatnya pada satu member.

"Selamat pagi..! Sudah siap belajar di pagi yang cerah ini..?" sapaan Min seonsaengnim memecah lamunan Jungsoo. Sedangkan Sungmin segera keluar dari ruang kelas, karena kelasnya bukan disana.

Jungsoo menegakkan posisi duduknya, perhatiannya teralih pada hamparan langit yang terlihat dari jendela.

'Mereka itu idola, aku cuma fans.' Jungsoo tersenyum samar kemudian memusatkan perhatian pada materi yang diberikan Min seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

Jungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah berat. Hampir 12 jam dia memeras otak dan bergumul dengan buku teks, mengingat dia sudah memasuki semester akhir pendidikan S1 nya.

**Tok.. tok..**

"Noona, aku boleh pinjam kalkulatormu ?" Yoochun, namdongsaeng Jungsoo muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Ambil sendiri, Chun-ah. Ada di meja belajar." jawab Jungsoo, tubuhnya masih berbaring tak berdaya di kasur.

"Arraseo.." ujar Yoochun. Ia melangkah ke meja belajar Jungsoo yang terlihat rapi.

Jungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasur. Tangannya terulur mengambil tas putihnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Benda apa itu, noona ?" tanya Yoochun saat melihat Jungsoo mengeluarkan benda bertali itu dari dalam tas.

"Sungmin bilang namanya dream catcher." jawab Jungsoo tanpa menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah ? Jadi bukan kau yang membelinya ?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Eunhyuk yang belikan untukku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa gunanya."

Yoochun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jungsoo. "Kau gantung saja di pinggir jendela. Benda ini bagus untuk hiasan." Yoochun menerawang benda itu.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Pikiranmu sama denganku." Ia mengambil dream catcher itu dan menggantungnya di tengah jendela. "Bagus kan ?"

Yoochun mengangguk cepat. "Nah, aku harus selesaikan tugasku. Kau cepatlah mandi dan istirahat, Noona."

"Arraseo, Yoochunnie~" jawab Jungsoo dengan nada manja.

Yoochun berdecih. "Umurku sudah 18 tahun, Noona. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama semanis itu."

Jungsoo hanya memeletkan lidah saat Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya. "Biasanya juga Junsu memanggilmu begitu."

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang sunyi, dan aroma tanah yang basah karena rintik hujan, membuat tubuh lelah Jungsoo sedikit rileks.

Jungsoo menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya. Terus seperti itu hingga beberapa kali, hingga lelah di pundaknya jadi lebih ringan.

"Kim Youngwoon, sedang apa kau sekarang ?" Jungsoo bergumam.

Kaki jenjang Jungsoo melangkah ke balkon kamar. Mengamati langit malam dengan lebih jelas. Mata indahnya menatap dream catcher yang barusan ia gantung di jendela.

"Kalau kau benar-benar bisa membuatku mimpi indah, aku ingin bermimpi bisa dekat dengan Kim Youngwoon.." ujar Jungsoo sambil menatap lekat dream catcher itu.

**Triinngg !**

Mata Jungsoo terpejam. Pandangannya mendadak silau, dari dream catcher itu seperti memantulkan cahaya.

"Apa itu pantulan sinar bulan ?" gumam Jungsoo yang masih memicingkan matanya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur, besok ada kelas pagi.."

Jungsoo menutup pintu balkon kamarnya. Kemudian bergelung di kasur empuk berseprai putih favoritnya.

.

.

.

Suasana lorong kampus terlihat sepi, padahal ini sudah pagi.

"Eh ? Kenapa aku ada disini ? Rasanya tadi aku di kamar ?" Jungsoo melihat sekelilingnya. "Apa aku bermimpi ?"

"Jungsoo.. Jungsoo !"

Jungsoo menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang namja terlihat berlari mendekatinya.

"Haahh.. kupanggil berkali-kali kau tidak dengar juga. Kau sedang melamun ya ?" tanya namja tadi.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungsoo malah terkejut saat melihat si namja.

"Waeyo ? Kau sakit ?" namja tadi mengelus pipi Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. "Ka, kau mengenalku ?"

Namja itu terlihat bingung. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak kenal pacarku sendiri." namja itu tersenyum.

"Ta, tapi..."

"Ya ! Kim Youngwoon !"

Belum hilang kebingungan Jungsoo, sudah ada namja lain yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kami cari kemana-mana, ternyata kau malah menemui pacarmu."

"Kim.. Heechul..?"

Dua namja itu menghentikan obrolannya. "Ne, aku Kim Heechul. Apa kau lupa padaku, Jungsoo-ah ?"

Mata Jungsoo kembali melebar. "Kau... kau juga mengenalku ?"

Namja yang bernama Heechul tadi berdecak pelan. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal pacar Youngwoon."

"Kalian... member Four Season.. kan..?" tanya Jungsoo tergagap.

"Jungsoo, kau kenapa ? Dari tadi kau bertanya hal-hal aneh. Apa kau tidak enak badan ?" Youngwoon meraba kening Jungsoo, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"A, aku jadi pacar Kim Youngwoon ? Kim Youngwoon member Four Season itu ? Apa ini mimpi..?" Jungsoo tak henti bergumam, membuat Youngwoon makin terlihat cemas.

"Jungsoo, lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat." Youngwoon menarik pelan tangan Jungsoo.

"A, aniya.. aku tidak sa..." pandangan Jungsoo berubah gelap, sayup-sayup terdengar suara Youngwoon yang memanggil namanya.

**...iiinnngg !**

**Krriiiiinnnngggg !**

**Krrriiiiiinnngggg !**

Jungsoo membuka lebar matanya, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur.

_'Ternyata itu mimpi.' _Jungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Tangannya terulur mematikan jam weker yang sejak tadi menjerit di meja nakas.

"Tapi mimpinya terlihat nyata.." Jungsoo beralih memandang dream catcher yang tergantung di jendela. "Apa karena benda itu..?"

~KT~

Jungsoo berjalan di sepanjang lorong kampus dengan gontai. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari lorong masih terlihat sepi.

"Kepalaku pusing gara-gara mimpi itu..." Jungsoo memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Langkah Jungsoo terhenti. "Tunggu dulu, ini jam berapa ?" Jungsoo merogoh tasnya, mencari ponsel. "Jam 9, kenapa masih sepi ?"

"Jungsoo.. Jungsoo..!"

Mata Jungsoo melebar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpinya semalam.

_'Sama persis..'_ bibir Jungsoi mendadak pucat.

"Hey, kupanggil berkali-kali kau tidak dengar juga. Kau sedang melamun ya ?"

_'Ini juga sama..'_

Seperti di mimpinya, Jungsoo terdiam memandang namja di depannya.

_'Setelah ini dia akan...'_

"Waeyo ? Kau sakit ?" Yup, namja itu mengelus pipi Jungsoo. Benar-benar persis seperti di mimpi.

"Ka, kau mengenalku ?" bahkan pertanyaan Jungsoo pun sama persis saat di mimpinya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak kenal pacarku sendiri."

Jungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng beberapa kali. "Jangan-jangan setelah ini..."

"Ya ! Kim Youngwoon !"

_'Benar kan, Kim Heechul datang..'_

"Astaga, ada apa ini..? Apa aku masih bermimpi..?" gumam Jungsoo, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sesekali pipinya dicubit pelan. "Tapi sakit.."

"Jungsoo, lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat."

Jungsoo tersentak saat tangannya ditarik oleh Youngwoon. "Ti, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, apa kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Youngwoon, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Su, sudah kok. Aku..."

Seperti di mimpi, Jungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Youngwoon refleks menahan tubuh Jungsoo agar tak menghantam tanah.

"Jungsoo ! Jungsoo !" pekik Youngwoon.

"Lebih baik kau segera bawa Jungsoo ke ruang kesehatan. Sebelum mahasiswa lain melihat kalian." ujar Heechul.

Youngwoon hanya mengangguk, kemudian menggendong Jungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Euunngghh.." lenguhan pelan Jungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Youngwoon dari ponselnya.

"Jungsoo, kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Youngwoon setelah menghampiri Jungsoo.

"Kepalaku pusing..." keluh Jungsoo.

Youngwoon membantu Jungsoo untuk duduk. "Kau mau minum ?" Youngwoon merapikan poni Jungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"A, anu.. Youngwoon.." ujar Jungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Youngwoon penuh kelembutan.

"I, itu.. kita benar.." Jungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Kita benar-benar pacaran ?"

Youngwoon hanya menghela napas keras. Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ma, maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

Perkataan Jungsoo terhenti, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Youngwoon yang melumatnya pelan.

Youngwoon melepas pagutan bibirnya. "Kau masih belum percaya ?"

Jungsoo mengelus bibir bawahnya. _'Ciuman pertamaku..'_

Youngwoon tertawa pelan. "Apa semalam kau terbentur sesuatu ? Kenapa kau mendadak amnesia begini ?"

Jungsoo bingung untuk menjawab. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau mimpinya semalam tiba-tiba jadi kenyataan ?

Youngwoon mengecup kening Jungsoo. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, jangan pikirkan macam-macam."

"Ta, tapi.."

"Ssstt.. jangan bicara lagi. Sekarang kau istirahat dan tidur." Youngwoon mendorong tubuh Jungsoo perlahan untuk berbaring. "Aku ada kelas pagi ini, nanti aku akan datang lagi."

Setelah Youngwoon keluar ruangan, Jungsoo kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dia segera mencari tasnya dan mengambil ponsel.

Tangannya sibuk mengutak atik benda putih itu. Sampai jarinya berhenti bergerak saat ia menemukan apa yang dicari.

Sebuah artikel bertuliskan "KIM YOUNGWOON RESMI MEMILIKI KEKASIH", dimana nama Jungsoo disebutkan di dalam artikel itu.

"Aku... benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kim Youngwoon ?"

Jungsoo mendesah keras. "Kenapa bisa jadi begini..?"

-To Be Continued-

Author's Note…

Anyeonghaseyo... ^^

Aku dateng bawa fanfict terbaru... :3

Kali ini main castnya KangTeuk, tapi bukan yaoi ya... :)

Ide ceritanya murni dari otakku, tapi kalo ada kemiripan jalan cerita aku mohon maaf... ^^

Silahkan mampir dan membaca, kalo sempet boleh review juga kok.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	2. Chapter 2

Teuki's Angel proudly present

**Dear Dream Catcher**

Cast by Super Junior, DBSK & Shinhwa members.

Romance, fantasy, & gaje fanfict.

This story from my mind, so this fanfict is mine. But all chara is not mine...

Note : Semua chara uke jadi GS, kecuali untuk Heechul & Jaejoong.

Chapter 2

Happy reading...

~KT~

_Dan sekarang, keberuntungan itu justru membuatku bingung..._

.

.

.

Four Season, grup beranggotakan empat pemuda tampan. Kim Youngwoon, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, dan Jung Yunho.

Debut mereka di tahun pertama memang belum terlalu sukses. Namun di tahun ketiga saat mereka mengeluarkan album baru, nama mereka mulai diperhitungkan.

Sekarang tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka. Kemanapun mereka pergi selalu saja terdengar jeritan dari fans.

Hampir semua fans bermimpi untuk menjadi pacar mereka, termasuk Park Jungsoo.

Yah, diam-diam Jungsoo juga merupakan salah satu fans dari Four Season, tepatnya Kim Youngwoon.

Fans yang beruntung hingga bisa menjadi kekasih, mungkin itu hal yang langka. Tapi Jungsoo mengalaminya, dan itu terjadi setelah ia mengajukan permintaan pada sebuah dream catcher.

.

.

.

Youngwoon melangkah lebar-lebar melewati lorong kampus. Matanya memeriksa ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya sedang di ruang kesehatan.

"Kemana dia pergi..?" gumamnya frustasi.

"Youngwoon !"

Heechul, Jaejoong dan Yunho menghampiri Youngwoon dengan napas terengah. Mereka juga sudah berkeliling mencari kekasih Youngwoon yang menghilang.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Youngwoon. Hanya gelengan kepala yang didapat dari mereka.

"Kau sudah coba menghubunginya ?" Yunho bertanya setelah napasnya mulai tenang.

Youngwoon diam memandangi tiga rekan grupnya. Dan cengiran polos pun keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Pasti lupa, kan ?" Yunho mencoba menebak. Masih dengan cengiran, Youngwoon mengangguk pelan.

"Kebiasaan. Dasar rakun.." umpat Heechul.

Youngwoon segera mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menekan nomor yang sudah dihapal kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseo ? Jungsoo ? Kau dimana ?" tanya Youngwoon setelah panggilannya tersambung.

Youngwoon terdiam sejenak. "Haahh.. kupikir kau pergi kemana. Pulang nanti kau harus tunggu aku, arraseo ?"

"Ne. Saranghaeyo.." Youngwoon tersenyum kecil, tak lama dia memutus panggilannya.

"Dia bersama temannya." ujar Youngwoon seakan mengerti tatapan tiga rekannya. "Tapi kenapa dia sampai kabur dari ruang kesehatan..?"

"Jungsoo cuma kabur dari ruang kesehatan, bukan kabur dari RS. Jangan berlebihan, tuan rakun." sinis Heechul.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." sesal Youngwoon.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Youngwoon. "Gwaenchana. Apa kau masih ada kelas ?"

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Tinggal satu kelas lagi."

"Kalau begitu setelah selesai kita langsung latihan. Mulai bulan depan jadwal kita mulai padat lagi." ujar Jaejoong.

"Arraseo." jawab Yunho, Heechul dan Youngwoon bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Aku sedang bersama temanku sekarang. Arraseo, aku tunggu di tempat parkir. Eemm.. Na, nado saranghae.." pipi Jungsoo sedikit merona saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa pelan mendengar obrolan singkat pasangan kekasih itu. Ya, Park Jungsoo sedang bersama dia sekarang.

"Nah, sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi ?" tanya Jungsoo setelah menyimpan ponselnya di tas.

"Mimpimu menjadi kenyataan setelah meminta pada dream catcher." jawab Hyukjae.

"Dan dream catcher itu pemberian darimu." sahut Jungsoo. "Darimana kau dapat benda itu ? Apa kau membelinya dari penyihir asli ?"

Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Setahuku itu hanya toko biasa."

"Ayolah, Hyukjae.. Kumohon tolong aku..." Jungsoo memelas.

"Kenapa ? Seharusnya kau senang kan bisa menjadi kekasih Youngwoon oppa ?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku memang senang. Tapi..." Jungsoo menunduk, tangannya meremas kencang ujung bajunya.

Hyukjae menghela napas. "Aku tahu pasti rasanya aneh, saat tiba-tiba mimpimu jadi kenyataan. Dan dengan cara yang aneh pula..."

"Oh iya." Jungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana caranya sampai aku bisa jadi pacar Youngwoon ?"

Hyukjae mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuknya. "Waktu pertengahan semester semua member Four Season resmi menjadi mahasiswa di kampus kita."

Jungsoo mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hyukjae.

"Youngwoon oppa mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan member lain. Dan kebetulan jurusan yang ia pilih sama denganmu." lanjut Hyukjae.

"Lalu karena kami sering bertemu di kelas, kami jadi makin akrab dan akhirnya kami pacaran ?" sela Jungsoo.

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. "Yap, tepat sekali."

"Kisah cintaku kenapa klasik sekali.." gumam Jungsoo.

"Tapi kau tidak menerima Youngwoon oppa begitu saja." sahut Hyukjae.

Jungso sedikit terkejut. "Benarkah ? Waeyo ?"

"Karena masalah dengan fans yang lain. Kau tahu kan setenar apa Youngwoon oppa ?"

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Benar juga, Youngwoon sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau dia resmi pacaran denganku. Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Dengan sedikit pengorbanan." Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, menelan biskuit stroberi yang tadi dikunyahnya.

"Fans fanatik Four Season mengamuk habis-habisan, penjualan album Four Season turun drastis, jumlah anggota fansclub berkurang, kau bahkan tidak bisa masuk kuliah beberapa hari karena ricuhnya kampus saat itu."

Jungsoo bergidik mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. "Begitu kau bilang sedikit pengorbanan ?"

Hyukjae membatalkan niatnya memasukkan biskuit pink itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Setidaknya sampai saat ini belum ada laporan fans Four Season yang mati bunuh diri."

"Yak ! Itu jangan sampai terjadi !" teriak Jungsoo.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan benda itu." bisik Hyukjae. "Eonnie, besok kau bawa dream catcher ajaib itu ya, akan kutanyakan pada penjualnya."

Jungsoo terlihat ragu untuk berbicara. "Eemm.. Hyukjae.."

Hanya dengungan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Apa kau percaya semua yang kukatakan tadi ?"

Hyukjae menatap mata Jungsoo. "Apa kau sedang berbohong sekarang ?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku percaya." jawab Hyukjae santai.

"Semudah itu ?"

"Matamu berkata jujur, eonnie.."

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. "Gomawo, Hyukjae.."

~KT~

Jungsoo duduk menunggu Youngwoon dengan gelisah. Bukan karena khawatir Youngwoon tak datang, hanya saja dia takut dengan pandangan orang-orang yang melewatinya.

_'Menjadi kekasih seorang idola tak seindah cerita dongeng, kau harus siap menerima pandangan sinis dari sekitarmu.'_

Jungsoo teringat perkataan Hyukjae tadi. Walaupun ia bertekad tidak akan menanggapi, tetap saja pandangan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Manik hitam Jungsoo menangkap sosok orang yang ia kenal.

_'Itu.. Sungmin kan ?'_ Jungsoo memicingkan mata, berusaha meyakinkan pandangannya.

"Sungmin !" Jungsoo berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Sungmin itu menoleh ke arah Jungsoo, tapi tak lama dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Eh ? Apa dia tidak melihatku ? Atau dia bukan Sungmin ?" Jungsoo masih memandangi yeoja tadi. "Tidak, aku yakin itu Sungmin. Tapi kenapa dia menghindariku ?"

**Plookk !**

"Yoo ! Jungsoo-ah...!"

Tubuh Jungsoo hampir jatuh tersungkur karena rangkulan Heechul yang tiba-tiba.

"Yak ! Kucing kurus ! Jungsoo bisa jatuh !" teriak Youngwoon dari kejauhan.

"Santai saja, racoonie. Jungsoo tidak selemah itu. Iya kan, Jungsoo ?" balas Heechul seraya menepuk bahu Jungsoo dengan lumayan keras.

"Haiisshh, pacarku bisa babak belur kalau terlalu lama didekat kucing kurus itu." gumam Youngwoon kemudian berlari menghampiri Jungsoo.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan rekannya. Matanya melirik ke Jaejoong yang sibuk membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Manajer hyung sudah menunggu di studio. Lebih baik kita cepat kesana." ujar Jaejoong.

"Arraseo.." jawab Yunho sambil mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Hey, kalian. Ayo ke studio, Hyesung hyung sudah menunggu." Jaejoong membuka pintu van dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyesung ?" tanya Jungsoo menatap Youngwoon.

"Dia manajer kami. Ayo kau juga ikut, akan kukenalkan kau padanya." jawab Youngwoon.

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke dalam van.

.

.

.

Jungsoo menatap takjub bangunan megah yang ada di depannya. Seumur hidup ia cuma bisa bermimpi masuk ke dalamnya. Bahkan dalam mimpinya ia hanya berani masuk sampai ruang lobby.

"Ayo masuk, kenapa malah melamun ?" tepukan Youngwoon di bahunya membuat Jungsoo kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne.."

Jungsoo mengikuti member Four Season lain memasuki gedung Top Class Ent, tempat Four Season bernaung.

"Hey, para anak kura-kura !"

Jungsoo berjengit kaget. Apa di dalam gedung ini boleh berteriak sesuka hati ?

"Padahal kita sudah tepat waktu kan ? Kenapa masih juga dapat teriakan maut itu ?" gumam Heechul.

"Tepat waktu sama saja terlambat bagi dia, Heechul.." sahut Yunho.

"Kemana saja kalian ?" namja yang berteriak tadi menghampiri Four Season dan Jungsoo.

"Kuliah hyung..." jawab keempat member kompak.

Namja itu berdecih pelan menanggapi jawaban tadi. "Cepat bersiap, kemudian latihan sampai malam."

"Sampai malam ?" gumam Jungsoo, namun bisa didengar oleh namja tadi.

Refleks Jungsoo menutup mulutnya saat menyadari tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

"Dia..." telunjuk namja tadi mengarah pada Jungsoo, tapi matanya menatap Youngwoon.

"Ne, dia Jungsoo. Kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan ?" jawab Youngwoon.

"Ooh, ne. Waktu itu kau mengadakan konferensi pers sendirian tanpa dia." namja itu mengulurkan tangan pada Jungsoo. "Aku Shin Hyesung, manajer Four Season. Salam kenal, Jungsoo."

Jungsoo menerima uluran tangan Hyesung, kemudian berjabat tangan. "Park Jungsoo imnida..." ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau yang akan jadi pacar Youngwoon. Awalnya aku pikir..."

"Ayo kita segera latihan. Banyak gerakan baru yang harus kita pelajari." potong Jaejoong.

Hyesung hanya melirik tajam Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong bersikap seolah tak menyadari tatapan Hyesung.

_'Ada apa ini ? Kenapa suasananya begini ?'_ Jungsoo bergantian menatap Jaejoong dan Hyesung.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang latihan." Heechul merangkul bahu Jungsoo dan menariknya pelan. "Kau beruntung bisa lihat latihan kami secara langsung. Biasanya kau hanya bisa menonton dari channel Youtube kan ?"

Jungsoo tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu sekali."

Heechul tersenyum bangga. "Aku tahu apa saja yang dilakukan fans kami."

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dan menghela napas lega._ 'Timingnya tepat sekali.'_

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah malam saat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo keluar dari gedung.

"Sudah jam delapan lewat.." gumam Jungsoo saat melihat jam tangan putihnya.

"Kau lapar ? Kita makan dulu ya sebelum pulang ?" tawar Youngwoon.

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Kajja.."

Tak lama setelah Youngwoon dan Jungsoo meninggalkan gedung agensi, seorang yeoja cantik datang dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Ah, Hyesung oppa..!" ujar yeoja tadi setelah tiba di lobby.

Hyesung yang sedang melewati lobby menoleh saat namanya dipanggil.

Senyumnya merekah saat melihat yeoja tadi. "Ah, ternyata kau Sungmin." serunya semangat.

"Maaf aku datang malam-malam begini." sesal yeoja tadi, yang ternyata Lee Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana. Oh iya, apa kau mencari Youngwoon ?" tanya Hyesung.

Pipi chubby Sungmin sedikit merona. "Ne.. kebetulan tadi aku ada urusan di dekat sini. Jadi aku ingin pulang bersama Youngwoon oppa.."

"Ah, Youngwoon baru saja pulang..." Hyesung menggantung kalimatnya. "Dengan Jungsoo."

Wajah Sungmin mendadak keruh setelah mendengar jawaban Hyesung. "Oh, begitu ya.." gumamnya.

Hyesung memandang Sungmin cemas. "Sungminnie ?"

Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Sudah terlalu malam."

"Biar kuantar. Berbahaya kalau pulang sendirian." tawar Hyesung.

"Tapi.. apa tidak merepotkanmu oppa..?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Hyesung buru-buru menggeleng. "Aniya. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang. Kau tunggu disini ya, aku mau ambil tasku."

"Arraseo. Gomawo, oppa.." jawab Sungmin.

Setelah Hyesung menghilang di balik lift, Sungmin memilih duduk di sofa besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Pandangannya menerawang memandangi langit malam, yang kosong tanpa ada bintang satupun. Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan.

Sungmin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel dengan hiasan strap bertuliskan FOUR SEASON. Mata foxy bulatnya memandang layar ponselnya, tepatnya foto yang ia jadikan wallpaper.

"Youngwoon oppa.." suara bisikannya hampir tak terdengar, mungkin memang dia tak ingin ada yang mendengarnya.

Seakan tersadar, tiba-tiba Sungmin tersentak dan menggeleng beberapa kali. "Youngwoon oppa mencintai Jungsoo eonnie, aku tidak boleh begini terus.."

Tapi wajahnya kembali terlihat keruh. Mungkin ia sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya, air mata itu mengalir bebas.

_'Biarkan aku menangisimu hari ini, aku janji untuk selanjutnya aku akan lebih kuat..'_

"Sungmin ? Maaf membuatmu menunggu.."

Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Ah, tidak kok. Kau sudah ambil tasmu, oppa ?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Hyesung hanya mengangkat tas hitamnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan berjalan selangkah di depan Hyesung. Ia tidak ingin Hyesung melihat matanya yang memerah.

Hyesung hanya memandang punggung Sungmin dengan sayu. _'Aku sudah lihat air matamu, Sungmin. Untuk apa kau sembunyikan lagi ?'_

-To Be Continued-

Author's Note...

Haaaaiii... ^^

Aku update chapter 2 nih... :3

Adakah yg menunggu...? #ngarep

Makasih banyak yg udh baca dan yg sempetin review. Awalnya aku ragu mau terusin ff ini, tapi pas lihat ada yg review jadi semangat lg... ^^

Okedeh, segitu aja cuap cuapannya. Kalo sempet silahkan review ya...

Jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	3. Chapter 3

Teuki's Angel proudly present

**Dear Dream Catcher**

Cast by Super Junior, DBSK & Shinhwa members.

Romance, fantasy, & gaje fanfict.

This story from my mind, so this fanfict is mine. But all chara is not mine...

Note : Semua chara uke jadi GS, kecuali untuk Heechul & Jaejoong.

Chapter 3

Happy reading...

~KT~

_Kadang keajaiban tak memberi senyuman pada semua orang..._

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dan masuk ke dalam kamar, Jungsoo terus saja memandangi dream catcher itu.

Dream catcher itu, yang membuat hidupnya berubah dalam sekejap. Dirinya yang hanya mahasiswi biasa, menjadi kekasih dari seorang idol star. Dirinya yang tak banyak dikenal orang, menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kampus, terutama mahasiswi.

"Haaahh... entah aku harus bersyukur atau malah menyesal." lirih Jungsoo.

Ia menggeser kursi belajarnya yang beroda, dari jendela ke meja belajarnya. Membongkar isi tasnya, dan memandang selembar foto.

Foto pertama Jungsoo bersama Youngwoon. Foto asli, bukan hasil editan aplikasi modern yang sering diunduh itu.

Sekarang ia sibuk mencari sebuah pigura di laci mejanya. Setelah menemukan pigura berwarna putih, Jungsoo membersihkan pigura itu dan memasang fotonya.

_'Bagus sekali...'_ Jungsoo tersenyum.

**Tok.. tok..**

"Noona.." Yoochun membuka pintu kamar Jungsoo.

"Kau mau pinjam apa lagi, Chun-ah ?" sindir Jungsoo.

Yoochun menyengir lebar. "Set jangka punyaku ketinggalan di loker sekolah. Boleh pinjam..?"

Jungsoo menghela napas lelah. "Lama-lama semua isi laciku berpindah ke kamarmu, Chun-ah."

"Mianhae, noona.. Besok akan kukembalikan..." sesal Yoochun sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajah.

Jungsoo bangkit dan berjalan mengambil handuk. "Ambil sendiri, noona mau mandi."

Setelah mendapat izin, Yoochun segera menggeledah laci meja belajar Jungsoo. Tak sengaja matanya melihat foto Jungsoo dan Youngwoon yang baru saja dipajang.

"Waahh.. akhirnya kau pasang fotomu dan Youngwoon hyung." ujar Yoochun, membuat Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat keluar kamar.

"Akhirnya ? Maksudmu ?"

Yoochun mengentikan kegiatannya -mengacak laci Jungsoo- dan menatap Jungsoo. "Kau sudah cukup lama pacaran dengan Youngwoon hyung, tapi baru sekarang kau memajang fotomu bersama dia."

"Ja, jadi eomma dan appa juga tahu aku pacaran dengan Youngwoon ?" tanya Jungsoo lagi. Kakinya yang sudah melangkah keluar kamar ditariknya kembali.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih ? Jelas-jelas kami hampir tak bisa beraktifitas normal waktu itu."

"Wae ?"

Yoochun mendelik tajam pada sang noona. Apa otaknya baru saja terbentur ujung meja ?

"Di depan rumah penuh dengan wartawan. Appa dan aku sampai harus mengungsi ke tempat halmoni agar bisa tetap berangkat sekolah dan kerja."

Mata Jungsoo makin membulat lebar. Bahkan keluarganya juga terkena efek dari mimpinya ?

"Di sekolahku banyak murid yeoja yang minta tanda tangan Youngwoon hyung padaku.." lanjut Yoochun.

"Lalu kau bagaimana ?"

"Aku hiraukan saja permintaan mereka, toh walaupun pacaran dengan Youngwoon hyung kau belum pernah mengundangnya ke rumah." Yoochun menutup laci meja Jungsoo, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicari.

Setelah Yoochun keluar, Jungsoo segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, kakinya seolah tak sanggup menopang beban tubuh.

_'Mimpiku sudah mengubah sejarah.._' Jungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Jungsoo melangkah ke jendela, kemudian melepas dream catcher yang menggantung disana.

"Aku harus cari tahu kekuatan dibalik benda ini." ujar Jungsoo. Dream catcher itu segera dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

~KT~

Hyukjae menatap dalam-dalam dream catcher yang baru saja diberikan Jungsoo.

"Ini terlihat seperti dream catcher biasa, tidak ada yang aneh." ujar Hyukjae. "Benarkah hidupmu langsung berubah setelah meminta pada alat ini ?"

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Setelah aku mengucapkan permintaan tiba-tiba alat itu mengeluarkan sinar, kupikir pantulan dari bulan."

"Baiklah, nanti akan coba kutanyakan pada penjualnya." Hyukjae segera menyimpan dream catchernya ke dalam tas.

"Oh iya, Hyukjae.."

Hyukjae kembali menatap Jungsoo.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu Sungmin. Apa dia tidak masuk kuliah ?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Sungmin masuk kuliah kok, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya." jawab Hyukjae. "Memang kenapa ? Apa ada yang ingin eonnie sampaikan ?"

"Ah, aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jungsoo mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku duluan ya, eonnie. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi." ujar Hyukjae sambil merangkul tasnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Hyukjae balas tersenyum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Jungsoo. Sedangkan Jungsoo memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggir jendela.

_'Apa Sungmin benar-benar menghindariku ?_' Jungsoo mendongak dan menatap langit-langit lorong.

"Heechul oppa ? Hari ini kau masuk kuliah ?"

Jungsoo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menengok ke segala arah.

"Ah itu dia.." akhirnya Jungsoo menemukan Sungmin di ujung lorong. "Itu... Heechul kan ?"

Jungsoo masih terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin dan Heechul yang masih asyik mengobrol. "Mereka kelihatan akrab.."

Tak lama obrolan mereka berakhir. Jungsoo yang melihat Sungmin akan beranjak segera memanggilnya.

"Sungmin !" Jungsoo setengah berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ju.. Jungsoo eonnie..?" Sungmin terlihat gugup.

Jungsoo menangkap keanehan sikap Sungmin.

"Sungmin ? Kau sakit ?" Jungsoo mengelus pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aniya, aku sehat kok. Ada apa eonnie ?"

"Ah tidak. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu, aku cemas.." jawab Jungsoo.

Sungmin tersenyum miris._ 'Jungsoo eonnie sangat baik hati, dia pantas mendapatkan Youngwoon oppa.'_

"Kebetulan saja jadwal kita tidak sama, eonnie. Aku setiap hari masuk kuliah kok." jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Oh iya Sungmin, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Sungmin menatap Jungsoo dalam diam, menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaannya.

"Kemarin sore, apa kau pulang melewati gerbang belakang kampus ?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku pulang lewat gerbang depan, waeyo ?"

"Ah, aniya.. Kemarin aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Tapi saat kupanggil dia seperti tidak mengenalku, ternyata dia benar-benar bukan kau." jelas Jungsoo.

Sungmin menunduk, tangannya meremas kencang tali tasnya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai." seru Jungsoo setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Aku harus segera masuk kelas, kau juga ada kelas pagi, Sungmin ?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi."

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Jangan lupa sarapan. Biasanya kau selalu lupa sarapan kalau ada kelas pagi." ujar Jungsoo sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

Setelah Jungsoo menjauh Sungmin kembali menunduk. Kali ini bahunya terlihat bergetar.

_'Kau jahat, Sungmin ! Kenapa kau membohongi Jungsoo eonnie ?!'_

Air mata Sungmin makin deras mengalir. Beruntung di ujung lorong itu sedang sepi, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis.

"Teman sejak kecil tidak harus jadi sepasang kekasih kan..?" lirih Sungmin. "Ayolah, Sungmin. Hilangkan perasaan ini..."

Sungmin memukul dadanya, berharap perasaan cintanya pada Youngwoon menguap keluar tak tersisa. Tapi apa perasaan cinta bisa dihilangkan semudah itu ?

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berdiri, seorang yeoja nampak bersembunyi di balik tembok. Matanya tak lepas memandang Sungmin.

"Kau terjebak dalam masa lalu, Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

.

Four Season sudah siap di ruang tunggu mereka. Hari ini mereka akan tampil di sebuah acara musik.

Jaejoong dan Heechul masih merapikan model rambut mereka, Yunho terlihat sibuk dengan pc tabletnya, sedangkan Youngwoon sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

Heechul memperhatikan Youngwoon dari cermin rias. "Ponselnya masih belum aktif ?"

Youngwoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Heechul, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin Jungsoo masih ada kelas, jadi ponselnya dimatikan." sahut Yunho, tapi matanya masih berfokus pada layar tablet.

"Mungkin.." Youngwoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

Hyesung hanya diam memperhatikan keempat member Four Season, terutama Youngwoon.

"Youngwoon ?"

Youngwoon hanya menggumam, matanya sedikit terbuka dan menatap Hyesung.

"Apa kau..."

**Ddrrrtt... ddrrrttt...**

Perkataan Hyesung terputus saat ponsel Youngwoon bergetar. Sementara Youngwoon segera menegakkan duduknya dan menatap layar ponsel.

Youngwoon tersenyum lebar. "Yeoboseo ? Jungsoo.." ternyata itu telepon dari sang kekasih.

Raut wajah Hyesung berubah masam. Ia mendengus pelan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang tunggu.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai ? Ne, sebentar lagi kami tampil. Kau sudah makan siang ?" tanya Youngwoon. Wajahnya terlihat lebih semangat.

Jaejoong melirik Youngwoon sekilas. _'Untung saja Hyesung hyung belum mulai bicara.'_

.

.

.

Jungsoo tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Ya, dia baru saja menghubungi sang kekasih.

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya Jungsoo melihat jam yang tergantung di depan kelas. Dia masih ada kelas hari ini, tapi dimulai satu jam lagi.

"Membosankan sekali.." gumam Jungsoo.

Saat ini dia hanya seorang diri di kelas. Jungsoo punya beberapa teman dekat, tapi entah kenapa hari ini jadwal mereka tidak ada yang sama.

Karena itulah Jungsoo sedikit kesepian. Biasanya di saat seperti ini Sungmin atau Hyukjae akan menemaninya, tapi jadwal mereka juga berbeda.

"Lebih baik aku ke kantin.." Jungsoo merapikan tasnya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruang kelas, Jungsoo sudah dibuat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan tak bersahabat dari mahasiswi lain.

"Aku heran kenapa Youngwoon oppa mau dengan yeoja biasa macam dia."

"Ne, padahal aku punya banyak kelebihan dibandingkan dia. Keluargaku kaya, dan sebentar lagi aku akan debut sebagai model. Kalau Youngwoon oppa pacaran denganku kami bisa jadi pasangan selebritis kan."

Jungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kalau bisa ia ingin tuli sesaat, agar telinganya tak bisa mendengar komentar-komentar pedas itu.

'_Kau harus kuat, eonnie. Buktikan pada mereka kalau Youngwoon oppa sudah memilih yeoja yang luar biasa.'_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Hyukjae terlintas di benak Jungsoo. Matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka.

Jungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. _'Hyukjae benar, aku harus bertahan. Ini impianku, dan Tuhan sudah memberi kesempatan yang istimewa untukku.'_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin kampus, Jungsoo memilih meja paling pojok. Ia duduk dan memainkan ponselnya.

Saat melihat sekeliling kantin tak sengaja matanya melihat seorang namja yang ia kenal.

"Hyesung oppa..?" gumam Jungsoo.

Jungsoo segera melangkah menghampiri Hyesung yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hyesung oppa ?"

Hyesung sedikit terlonjak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jungsoo.

"Ju, Jungsoo.. Kau disini ?" Hyesung terlihat gugup.

Jungsoo menaikkan alisnya. "Aku kuliah disini." jawab Jungsoo. "Hyesung oppa sendiri sedang apa ? Member Four Season tidak datang ke kampus kan hari ini ?"

"Ah, itu..." Hyesung makin terlihat gugup.

"Hyesung oppa !"

Hyesung dan Jungsoo menoleh bersamaan. Sungmin, yeoja yang memanggil Hyesung tadi, setengah berlari menghampiri Hyesung.

"Sungmin ? Kau kenal Hyesung oppa ?" tanya Jungsoo.

"I, itu..." sekarang Sungmin juga sama gugupnya dengan Hyesung.

Jungsoo makin mengkerutkan keningnya. _'Apa Sungmin dan Hyesung oppa sudah saling kenal ?'_

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note...**

Hellaaawww... ^o^/

Aku bawa chapter 3 nih... :3

Maaf updatenya agak lama, semoga pada ga bosen nungguinnya...

Bales review dulu...

** .75470 **: Hyukkie sama Teuki blm tau, soalnya Sungmin disini pendiam dan ga suka curhat.

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

**Aiko Michisige **: Ini udh lanjut ya. Gomen updatenya kelamaan.

Arigato buat reviewnya... ^^~

**yunitaelf **: Hahaha, aku bikin ff ini karena ff kangteuk udh langka, apalagi yg GS. Mau baca harus ngubek2 mbah gugleng dulu #curhat

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Okedeh, segitu aja bawelannya aku. Aku usahain buat chapter selanjutnya bkl update cepet... :)

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	4. Chapter 4

Teuki's Angel proudly present

**Dear Dream Catcher**

Cast by Super Junior, DBSK & Shinhwa members.

Romance, fantasy, & gaje fanfict.

This story from my mind, so this fanfict is mine. But all chara is not mine...

Note : Semua chara uke jadi GS, kecuali untuk Heechul & Jaejoong.

Chapter 4

Happy reading...

~KT~

_Persahabatan & cinta, tak bisakah aku memiliki keduanya...?_

.

.

.

Jungsoo masih bergantian memandang Sungmin dan Hyesung. Ada banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya sekarang, namun entah kenapa tak ada satupun yang bisa dikeluarkan.

"Sungmin teman dekat adikku."

Jungsoo sedikit tersentak, begitu pula Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Adikku minta tolong padaku untuk menjemput Sungmin. Mereka mau pergi ke suatu tempat." jawab Hyesung.

Jungsoo masih menatap Hyesung, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang.." ujar Jungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin.

Setelah Jungsoo meninggalkan mereka, Hyesung menghela napas lega. "Hampir saja..."

Sungmin memandang punggung Jungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

_'Mianhae eonnie.. Lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong padamu..'_

"Sungmin ?" panggil Hyesung.

"Ne ?"

"Kita.. jadi pergi ?"

Sungmin kembali menunduk. "Tapi..."

Hyesung mengerutkan keningngnya. "Tapi apa ?"

"Apa aku boleh ikut after party Four Season ? Aku kan hanya orang luar..." jawab Sungmin.

Hyesung berdecak kesal. "Kau bukan orang luar, kau ini kan..."

"Aku cuma teman masa kecil Youngwoon oppa !" pekik Sungmin memotong perkataan Hyesung.

"Harusnya kau mengundang Jungsoo eonnie, dia kekasih Youngwoon oppa."

Hyesung melirik tajam Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa kau pikir hubungan mereka itu wajar ?"

Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Hyesung mendesah keras. "Mereka baru kenal beberapa bulan, kemudian jadi sepasang kekasih." Hyesung diam sejenak. "Sedangkan Youngwoon sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun."

"Cinta datang bukan karena seberapa lama saling mengenal, tapi bagaimana mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain." jelas Sungmin. "Aku tidak mau egois seperti anak kecil. Kalau memang Youngwoon oppa memilih orang lain, aku akan berusaha menerimanya."

Hyesung menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Terserah kau saja." ujarnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin terduduk lemas, tangannya menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi ?"

Sungmin mendongak, terlihat Hyukjae sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyukjae ? Kuliahmu sudah selesai ?" tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya mendelik sebal. "Jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Kau bilang setelah kuliah selesai kau mau pergi dengan Hyesung oppa ?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak jadi."

"Waeyo ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sedang malas."

Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku mau pesan makanan, kau mau titip sesuatu ?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Baiklah." Hyukjae melangkah menuju counter tempat memesan makanan.

_'Kenapa sikap Hyesung oppa pada Jungsoo eonnie seperti itu ? Apa salah Jungsoo eonnie ?'_

Sungmin masih saja tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Gara-gara kau semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini.." gumam Hyukjae pada benda yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hari ini akan aku ungkap kekuatan anehmu."

.

.

.

"Hyesung hyung ?"

Panggilan dari Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Hyesung dari ponselnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau bilang mau mengajak Sungmin ke after party kita ?"

Hyesung kembali menatap ponselnya. "Dia tidak jadi ikut."

"Kenapa tidak ajak Jungsoo saja ?" sahut Youngwoon.

Hyesung melirik ke arah Youngwoon. "Selalu saja Jungsoo, pikirkan Sungmin juga. Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil kan."

Youngwoon hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak usah seprotektif itu."

"Dasar tak punya perasaan." cibir Hyesung.

Youngwoon berdecak. "Aku mau pulang." ujarnya sambil mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"Kau tidak ikut after party ?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur." ketus Youngwoon, kemudian keluar dari van dan tak lupa membanting pintunya.

Jaejoong mendesah berat, kemudian menatap Hyesung. "Kau terlalu memojokkan Jungsoo, hyung. Harusnya kau restui saja hubungan mereka."

Hyesung malah menatap Jaejoong tak suka. "Tidak akan. Hubungan mereka tidak wajar."

"Kau selalu bicara seperti itu. Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan ?" sahut Yunho.

Hyesung hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya merasa seperti itu."

Jaejoong dan Yunho menghela napas bersamaan. _'Kekanakan sekali sih..'_

~KT~

Jungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa ruang keluarga. Sepulang kuliah tadi sore ia hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Noona ?"

Perhatian Jungsoo dari ponselnya teralih oleh panggilan namdongsaengnya. Terlihat Yoochun berdiri di dekat pintu sedang merapikan sepatunya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Chun ?" tanya Jungsoo. Matanya kembali menatap ponsel.

"Kau sendiri tumben sudah di rumah ?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Aku bolos kuliah terakhir." jawab Jungsoo cuek.

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. "Mwo ?!"

Jungsoo berdecih pelan. "Jangan berlebihan, kau juga pernah bolos pelajaran terakhir kan ?"

"Ya ! Jangan bicara keras-keras !" pekik Yoochun.

"Eomma sedang belanja, tenang saja." jawab Jungsoo. Ia bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Kau sakit ?" tanya Yoochun yang menyadari wajah kusut Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanpa menatap Yoochun.

**Drrrtt.. Ddrrrtt..**

Baru saja ponsel Jungsoo diletakkan di meja, benda persegi panjang itu bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Hyukjae ?" gumam Jungsoo setelah melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ne, Hyukjae ?" sapa Jungsoo.

"Eonnie, kita bisa bertemu sore ini ?"

"Waeyo ?" Jungsoo balik bertanya.

"Ini tentang dream catcher ajaibmu. Aku sudah menemui penjualnya tadi."

Jungsoo terdiam. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal kencang.

"Kita bertemu di cafe biasa jam empat sore." Jungsoo segera menutup panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Jungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap ragu Hyukjae yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ? Aku tidak bohong eonnie.." rajuk Hyukjae menyadari tatapan aneh Jungsoo.

"Jadi.. dream catcher ini dihuni arwah penyihir wanita ?" tanya Jungsoo.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Dan penyihir wanita itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan permohonan ?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi.

"Masa sih..?" Jungsoo bergumam.

Hyukjae menghela napas kasar. "Semua sudah ada buktinya, eonnie. Hidupmu berubah setelah kau bangun tidur, apa kau tidak percaya juga ?"

Jungsoo menatap dream catcher ajaib itu, kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Dengan bukti yang senyata ini, mau tidak mau aku harus percaya."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Kadang kekuatan supranatural tak berakibat buruk kan ?"

Wajah Jungsoo berubah sendu. "Tapi.."

"Tapi apa ?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Semenjak mimpiku jadi kenyataan, Sungmin seperti menjauhiku.." gumam Jungsoo.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya gelisah. _'Jadi Jungsoo eonnie belum tahu hubungan antara Sungmin dan Youngwoon oppa ?'_

"I, itu mungkin perasaan eonnie saja.." ujar Hyukjae.

Mata Jungsoo berubah sayu. "Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku hidup seperti biasa saja.."

Hyukjae menunduk dalam. Hatinya sekarang berkecamuk, haruskah ia jujur mengatakan hubungan antara Sungmin dan Youngwoon ?

"Eonnie.." Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Jungsoo. "Ayolah, jangan seperti ini.."

"Hyukjae, tolong aku.. Tanyakan pada Sungmin, kenapa dia menjauhiku.." ujar Jungsoo.

"A, apa eonnie sudah mencoba tanyakan langsung ?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Sudah.. Tapi aku tahu Sungmin berbohong. Dia seperti menutupi sesuatu." jawab Jungsoo.

"A, arraseo.. Akan kucoba tanyakan nanti."

Jungsoo tersenyum lega. "Gomawo, Hyukjae.."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung. Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat..

**Ddrrrtt.. Ddrrttt..**

Ponsel Jungsoo bergetar, ada satu pesan masuk.

"Youngwoon.." gumam Jungsoo saat melihat di pengirim sms.

"Ada apa dengan Youngwoon oppa ?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Dia mengajakku bertemu.." jawab Jungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

"Sekarang ?"

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Dia bilang sedang ada masalah.."

"Kalau begitu, sebagai kekasih yang baik kau harus temani dia." ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungsoo balas tersenyum, walau terlihat dipaksakan. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah Jungsoo meninggalkan cafe, Hyukjae segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sungmin, apa kau sedang sibuk ?" Hyukjae mengaduk milkshake stroberinya, menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

Jungsoo melihat sebuah motor sport sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya.

_'Youngwoon sudah datang.'_

"Aku pulang.." ujar Jungsoo saat memasuki rumah. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Youngwoon sedang mengobrol dengan Yoochun.

"Ah, noona. Akhirnya kau datang." ujar Yoochun melihat Jungsoo datang menghampiri mereka.

"Eomma belum pulang ?" tanya Jungsoo, kemudian duduk di sebelah Youngwoon.

"Sudah, tapi pergi lagi ke tetangga sebelah. Mereka butuh bantuan untuk membuat kue." jawab Yoochun. "Baiklah, aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Tadi kau dari mana ?" tanya Youngwoon setelah Yoochun naik ke lantai dua.

"Ke cafe. Temanku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Jungsoo mengelus pundak Youngwoon. "Kau sudah makan ?"

Youngwoon mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana penampilan kalian ? Lancar ?"

Youngwoon tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Acaranya ditayangkan besok malam, kau harus menontonnya nanti."

"Baiklah.." ujar Jungsoo.

Perlahan Jungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke lengan Youngwoon. Sedangkan Youngwoon mengecup puncak kepala Jungsoo.

"Youngwoon.." panggil Jungsoo.

"Hmm..?"

"Kau.. ada masalah apa..?"

Youngwoon terdiam, membuat Jungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya ?" tanya Jungsoo lagi.

Youngwoon menatap mata Jungsoo. "Kau tidak akan cemburu kan ?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungsoo malah tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Youngwoon.

"Yak ! Kenapa malah tertawa ?" protes Youngwoon.

"Hey, kau pikir aku masih remaja 15 tahun ? Aku tidak akan cemburu semudah itu.." ujar Jungsoo. "Lagipula aku juga belum tahu apa masalahnya kan ?"

"Iya sih.." Youngwoon terdiam. "Tapi.."

Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Youngwoon. "Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

"Mianhae.." lirih Youngwoon.

"Gwaenchana. Ceritakan kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mendesakmu.." jawab Jungsoo.

Youngwoon menatap mata Jungsoo dalam diam. Hal itu membuat Jungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Jungsoo.." Youngwoon mengelus pipi Jungsoo. "Saranghae..."

"Na, nado saranghae.." balas Jungsoo.

Perlahan Youngwoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungsoo. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Youngwoon, Jungsoo memejamkan matanya erat.

Ciuman lembut dari bibir tipis Youngwoon membuat tubuh Jungsoo yang tadinya tegang jadi sedikit rileks. Tangan Jungsoo bergerak mengentuh dada bidang Youngwoon.

Youngwoon melumat pelan bibir bawah Jungsoo, membuat si pemilik bibir sedikit membuka gua hangat itu. Menyadari kesempatan yang Jungsoo berikan, lidah Youngwoon segera bergerak membelit lidah Jungsoo.

"Eemmhh.." satu lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut Jungsoo.

**Cklekk..**

"Eomma pulaaanngg...!"

**Bruk ! **

**Gubraakk !**

"Eh ? Suara apa itu ?" Ny. Park, eomma Jungsoo segera berlari ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa ? Loh, Youngwoon ?" Ny. Park memandang bingung Youngwoon yang tengkurap di lantai.

"Ahaha.. Anyeong ahjumma.." cicit Youngwoon.

"Eomma sudah pulang ?" tanya Jungsoo. Wajahnya merona sempurna hingga ke telinganya.

"Iya. Wajahmu kenapa merah begitu ? Kau demam ?"

Jungsoo buru-buru menggeleng. "Aniya.. Aku sehat kok..."

"Eomma ke dapur dulu ya."

"Ne.." jawab Youngwoon dan Jungsoo kompak.

Youngwoon bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di karpet bawah sofa. "Aduh, sakit sekali.."

"Mi, mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja.." sesal Jungsoo. "Kau juga yang salah..."

"Aku cuma menciummu, sampai kau mendorongku kuat-kuat hingga aku jatuh dari sofa." cibir Youngwoon.

Pipi Jungsoo makin merona. Mungkin wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi.." gumam Jungsoo. _'Kalau eomma memergoki kita berciuman kan gawat..'_

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note...**

Anyeooonnnggg... ^o^/

saya kembali lg dari persembunyiaannn... *krik krik*

Pasti pada bosen ya nunggu lanjutan ceritanya ? Mian, idenya tiba-tiba hanyut kebawa banjir... T_T

Hiks, jeongmal mianhae...

Bales review dulu...

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: antara umin dan hyesung ada apa ya..? ini masih sebuah misteri... hahaha...

kyumin kalo memungkinkan bisa aku masukkin. Liat nanti ya.. :)

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

**yunitaelf **: yeoja misterius itu adalah... ada deh.. XD

banyak yg penasaran ya sama hubungan sungmin-hyesung. Nanti bkl aku jelasin deh apa hubungan mereka.. :)

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Oke, segitu aja bawelannya aku. Aku juga minta maaf bgt atas ngaretnya update ceritaku.. TT

Jeongmal mianhae & gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


End file.
